Overwhelming Love
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku mulai berpikir jika terlahir dengan wajah tampan tidak menjamin aku akan bahagia - Sasuke Uchiha


**Overwhelming Love**

.

.

.

 **Overwhelming Love**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Disarankan untuk membaca _**Superstar**_ lebih dulu.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Jarinya terus mengetik di atas _keyboard_ , sesekali matanya melirik ke luar, dia juga beberapa kali tersenyum ceria, suasana hatinya hari ini begitu baik karena musim semi datang.

Sesaat jarinya berhenti mengetik, kedua matanya kembali melihat ke luar-memastikan bunga sakura jatuh dengan selamat, fokusnya kini beralih pada bayangannya di dalam kaca, rambut yang dikuncir kuda, mini _dress_ tak berlengan bercorak bunga dan sebuah kemeja longgar motif _blue stripe_ , tampilan manis untuk menyambut musim semi.

Dia meminum tehnya dengan pelan.

"Hari ini begitu indah."

Dia melirik layar laptopnya. "Aku kehabisan ide," ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar. "aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi cerita ini harus bagaimana," dia menaruh wajahnya di atas _keyboard_. "aku bahkan tidak memikirkan _ending_ nya."

"Haruskah kuhapus saja?" ucapnya sumringah.

Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali berubah.

"Tidak. Shion pasti akan membunuhku."

Shion adalah editornya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, ya... dia seorang penulis, dia juga sudah menerbitkan beberapa judul buku bahkan ada yang berseri, menurutnya itu tidak terlalu hebat karena apa? Dia menulis semua itu tergantung _mood_ dan menghapus sesuai _mood_ nya.

Dia tidak suka jika tulisannya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya, karena hasilnya pasti diluar yang dia inginkan.

Mata melirik papan iklan digital di sebrang jalan.

"Kurasa dia semakin terkenal saja, beruntungnya jadi orang tampan,"

Dalam papan iklan digital itu terdapat iklan yang dibintangi teman SMAnya, ah tidak! Mereka hanya satu SMA saja, dia bahkan tidak menyangka idola sekolahnya akan menjadi seorang aktor terkenal.

Brak!

Matanya menatap kaget pada perempuan yang duduk di depannya dengan kasar. "Aku juga tidak menyangka he, temanku akan menjadi aktris terkenal."

"Sakura! Terimalah kenyataan jika aku adalah perempuan yang paling ingin diajak kencan musim semi ini."

"Ino- _san_... hanya musim semi ini-" dia tersenyum tipis. "-kau tidak laku di musim lainnya."

"Apa kau gila?! Siapa yang berani menolak pesonaku?"

Sakura menelan tehnya dengan cepat. "Aku."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

"Apa aku bisa mengganti tulisanku?"

Tangannya memainkan pensil, keringat dinginnya turun dengan pelan, "Ayolah~ aku tidak merasakan apa pun saat membuatnya." Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah editornya.

"Tidak."

Senyumannya luntur.

"Biarkan aku lolos kali ini Shion," dia menatap tajam Shion. "apa kau ingin melihatku beruban lebih cepat?!" desisnya frustasi.

"Jika itu membuat tulisanmu cepat selesai akan lebih baik."

Dia mendengus kesal.

Shion bukanlah orang lain baginya, mereka adalah tetangga bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama hanya berbeda lantai saja, yang terus dipikirkannya adalah kenapa Shion tidak menjadi aktris saja seperti Ino, mungkin kepopuleran Shion akan mengalahkan Ino... itu wajar saja, Shion memiliki kecantikan misterius hanya semua itu terbungkus dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

Sakura mencorat-coret kertas kosong di depannya dengan asal.

"Dari pada menjadi editor bukankah lebih mudah bagimu menjadi aktris?" dia menatap Shion dengan polos. "itu lebih menjamin dan banyak menghasilkan uang."

Shion juga menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Penasaran?"

Sekarang Shion sepenuhnya menghadap ke arahnya. "Karena aku mencintai pekerjaan ini, terutama untuk menyiksamu aku begitu menikmatinya dari pada harus berada di depan kamera-itu menyebalkan."

"Kau terdengar seperti makhluk anti sosial."

"Aku hanya anti Sakura."

"Sialan."

Shion menyodorkan beberapa lembar map di depan Sakura, tulisan diatas map-map itu membuatnya mengerutkan alis. "Peminatmu semakin banyak, kuharap kau mensetujui salah satu dari Sutradara itu-jika berhasil kau bisa dapat lebih dari yang kau inginkan."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lebih dari yang kuinginkan." Ucapnya enteng.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja mencoba hal baru."

Dia menghembuskan napas besar.

Setelah sekian lama Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan setelannya dan tersenyum pada Shion. "Katakan pada mereka aku tidak berminat menjual bukuku untuk film. Aku pergi dulu-semoga harimu menyenangkan Shion!"

Dia menolak semua tawaran itu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Dia menghentikan kegiatannya menekan remot TV dengan asal, matanya menatap lekat sosok di layar TV, itu adalah sosok idola SMAnya-menurutnya setelah menjadi aktor laki-laki itu mengalami begitu banyak perubahan, terutama dari segi aura, seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dikenal banyak orang saat ini merupakan orang yang begitu hangat dan juga misterius.

"Dia mengganti model rambutnya,"

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. "kenapa aku bisa tahu sedetail itu-aku bahkan bukan fansnya."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Ia menatap kelopak sakura yang jatuh di balkon, sebuah senyum di wajahnya muncul ketika kelopak-kelopak itu mendarat dengan selamat, terlihat tangannya asik memainkan bolpoin dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya pada meja.

Senyumannya luntur dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang harus kutulis?!" teriaknya frustasi.

Dia melirik beberapa hadiah yang tersusun rapi di sofa, sebuah senyum miring juga mengiringinya, "Ini menyedihkan, aku seorang penulis buku tapi menulis surat untuk fansku saja aku tidak bisa."

Wajahnya berubah datar. "Sial."

Sakura menatap kertas kosong didepannya, membulatkan tekadnya untuk berkonsentrasi, berpikir keras untuk merangkai kata-kata, "Hai... ini Sakura Haruno..."

Dia menulis dengan perlahan, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, setiap tahun memang selalu ada yang mengiriminya hadiah dan tahun ini semakin bertambah seiring kesuksesan penjualan bukunya, dia senang-sangat senang, begitu banyak orang yang menyukai karyanya, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah jika dunia perfilman juga ikut melirik bukunya untuk diangkat ke layar lebar.

Hei... siapa yang tidak mau seperti itu.

Tapi dia tidak ingin gegabah karena tawaran menggiurkan itu, jika dia salah satu langkah saja semua yang dibangunnya beberapa tahun belakangan ini akan hancur.

Dia tidak masalah jika bukunya tidak di filmkan, asalkan dia bisa terus menulis itu sudah cukup.

"Aku sangat senang saat membaca surat kalian, kalian begitu menyukai karyaku aku... sangat berterima kasih, terima kasih banyak karena menyukainya, aku akan terus berkarya..."

Gerakan menulisnya terhenti, suara bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi nyaring.

"Siapa yang datang disiang bolong seperti ini?"

Saat membuka pintu dia menemukan sekotak makanan, dia menatap ke arah lift tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. "Aku tidak memesan makanan, kenapa pengantarnya pergi begitu cepat."

Sakura menatap sekotak bekal yang bisa di bilang sangat biasa itu.

"Apa ini bisa di makan?" dia menatap lebih lama. "ini tidak beracun 'kan? Oh! Ada surat." Sakura membuka surat itu. "Aku harap kau memakannya, aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa, jadi aku berpikir kau bisa makan dengan senang he he... tenang saja ini tidak beracun karena aku membuatnya sendiri, kuharap kau menikmatinya-selamat ulang tahun."

Sakura tersenyum, "Fans. Dia begitu manis." Dia memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia sepertinya mengantarkannya sendiri ke sini, kenapa tidak menunggu sebentar saja... aku bisa berterima kasih langsung."

Kunyahannya berhenti.

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?" tangannya yang memegang sumpit terjatuh di sebelah kotak makan. "dia... tahu alamat apartemenku!"

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menerima ini Sabaku- _san_ ," Sakura mengangkat gelas tehnya. "apa anda tidak lelah membuntutiku selama seminggu hanya karena masalah ini?"

Perempuan di depannya tersenyum.

Ia hanya menatapnya tanpa berekspresi apa pun.

Seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar, perempuan itu mengikutinya seperti psikopat-itu membuatnya takut.

"Asalkan kau setuju aku baik-baik saja." Jawab perempuan berambut kuning di depannya tenang. "Katakan padaku Sakura- _san_ kenapa kau menolak semua tawaran itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak menginginkannya," ia menyesap tehnya pelan. "itu saja."

"Benar 'kah?"

Ia menaruh gelas tehnya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi," ia melihat ke depan. "aku penasaran kenapa kalian lebih tertarik dengan buku itu-maksudku genre romantis tidak begitu menantang untuk di buat film, apa aku salah?"

"Kau benar, tapi tidak selalu seperti itu semuanya hanya tergantung cerita dan bagaimana kami membuatnya."

Dia terdiam. "Aku juga penasaran Sakura- _san_ , tentang judulmu apa kau mengambilnya karena pengucapannya terdengar mirip?"

Dia menggaruk pipinya.

"Apa itu terdengar murahan?"

Perempuan di depannya menggeleng dengan tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Kau hanya unik terutama selara humormu."

"Aku bukan penulis jenius, aku selalu kehabisan ide di tengah-tengah projekku," dia tersenyum.

"Perlu waktu lebih lama bagiku untuk menyelesaikan satu buku daripada penulis lainnya."

Perempuan di depannya terdiam cukup lama, dia tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang perempuan itu pikirkan sambil melihat jalanan, akhirnya dia ikut berfantasi sendiri dengan pikirannya, menata seluruh imajinasinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda cukup lama.

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan yang lebih dari mereka?"

Salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas, kemudian tersenyum dengan setulus mungkin, "Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu Sabaku- _san_..." ia memasukkan satu suapan besar kue ke mulutnya. "tapi jika itu tidak merubah pikiranku... kuharap kau berhenti menjadi _stalker_ ku bagaimana?"

"Aku setuju, aku akan menjelaskan penawaranku-"

Perempuan bernama lengkap Sabaku no Temari itu tersenyum padanya. "-seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya aku akan menjadi penulis naskahnya langsung, aku juga akan selalu mendiskusikan naskah denganmu dan sutradara-kita akan berdiskusi bersama, kau juga akan menjadi wakil dari _casting director_ ,"

Temari meminum tehnya, "aku tidak berniat untuk menaikkan harga kerja sama kita, Sakura- _san_ bukan orang yang melihat semua dari angka, kau terlihat lebih khawatir kami merusak karyamu bukankah begitu?"

Dia tersenyum.

Dan dia juga mengulurkan tangannya.

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

"Sakura- _san_?"

Pipinya sedikit merona melihat laki-laki yang memanggil namanya. "Perkenalkan aku _Casting Director_ -Kouji. Senang bertemu denganmu," laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat padanya. "mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya."

Dengan kikuk dia juga membungkuk hormat. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga-Sakura Haruno, Mohon bimbingan dan kerja samanya juga."

"Silahkan duduk Sakura- _san_ -eh! Maaf aku memanggilmu dengan nama depan, ini kebiasaan burukku yang tidak bisa hilang."

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pasti sibuk, aku harus minta maaf lagi karena membuatku menemuiku disini." Laki-laki itu tersenyum canggung.

Dia tersenyum tipis. Laki-laki yang manis pikirnya.

"Tidak. Sekarang ini juga bagian pekerjaanku," dia menatap Kouji. "aku juga butuh keluar untuk mencari inspirasi, senang kau mengajakku kesini."

Kouji tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan laptop dan beberapa berkas, tanpa berbicara padanya Kouji membuka menu, terlihat berpikir begitu keras dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku suka teh dan kue." Ucapnya.

Kouji menatapnya. "Terima kasih telah memberitahuku," laki-laki itu menutup buku menu dan beralih membuka laptop. "Setelah berdiskusi dengan tim, kami memilih Sasuke Uchiha dan Mito Uzumaki untuk menjadi peran utama, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Beberapa anggota tim kami pernah bekerja dengannya,"

Kouji memberikan beberapa kertas yang berisi semua tentang sang aktor. "mereka percaya jika Sasuke Uchiha bisa membawakan karakter dengan baik meski berlawanan dengan _image_ nya."

Dia menatap kertas dengan raut datar.

Kata-kata dalam kertas itu tidaklah penting, nyatanya ia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan..." dia tersenyum pada Kouji. "kenapa aku harus memilih Sasuke Uchiha dan Mito Uzumaki-menurutmu."

Laki-laki di depannya terdiam.

Terlihat bingung mencarikan alasan yang tepat untuknya, sepertinya anggota timnya mendesak Kouji untuk membuatnya memilih Sasuke Uchiha dan Mito Uzumaki sebagai pemeran utama.

"Aku pernah bekerja dengan Mito- _san_ , dia memang tidak begitu ramah tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kualitas aktingnya-dia aktris yang tahu tanggung jawabnya,"

Kouji kembali terdiam.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" laki-laki itu tersenyum mantap. "Aku memang belum pernah bekerja dengannya tapi jika sutradara kami saja memujinya bukankah dia orang yang tepat untuk menggantung harapan kami? Itu yang aku pikirkan."

Dia tersenyum tipis.

Dia suka semangat Kouji, "Terdengar bagus-aku menyukainya,"

"Eh?!"

"Berikan peran utama pada mereka berdua."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Dia merasakan angin menerbangkan helai rambutnya, angin laut musim panas di hari yang begitu melelahkan, dia juga ingin menutup mata sebentar dan merasakannya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Mereka sudah memulai proses syuting beberapa minggu, dia selalu memperhatikan di belakang dan sesekali memberikan saran, sejujurnya dunia perfilman sangat baru untuknya, suasana yang terbawa begitu berbeda ketika dia menulis-dia menyukainya, saat proses syuting dimulai banyak orang yang terlibat sehingga membutuhkan kerja tim yang benar-benar kuat.

Dia mendapat pelajaran baru dari sana.

Alisnya terangkat cepat, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya-dan bau yang tidak lagi asing baginya.

Laki-laki paling menawan di lokasi syuting.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berlatih sendirian, jadi kau mau menemaniku berlatih naskah? aku senang kau menemaniku-sangat."

Dia. Bahkan. Tidak. Menjawab. Iya.

Dasar.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu-sejak lama, apa kau tahu itu?" ia mengernyit pelan-dia tidak pernah membuat dialog seperti itu, apakah Temari yang mengubah dialognya menjadi seperti itu. "Aku selalu menikmati waktu ketika bersamamu-meski kau tidak tahu jika aku ada disana, aku memahaminya-karena aku memang begitu pengecut hingga tidak berani menyapamu, bagiku memperhatikanmu adalah cara teraman dan tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman. Apa aku benar?"

Dia yakin tidak ada dialog seperti itu dinaskah.

Laki-laki itu hanya mencoba bercerita padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa begitu sulit."

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha dengan segala pesonanya mengeluh tentang sulitnya mendapatkan hati seseorang, terdengar menggelikan baginya.

"Siapa dia?" dia bersuara pelan.

Laki-laki itu menegang. "Kutanya siapa dia?"

"Eh?"

Dia menegakkan badannya, menatap Sasuke dengan polos. "Kau harus mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu, aku yakin dia akan senang mendengarnya-kau harus mencobanya."

Laki-laki itu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kau terdengar sangat mencintainya-apa yang membuatmu takut?" ia tersenyum pada Sasuke. "tentu saja segalanya-tapi siapa yang tidak mengharapkanmu menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Kau."

"He?!"

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dia begitu terlena mengumpulkan bahan di perpustakaan, memang letak perpustakaan tidak begitu jauh tapi dia harus berjalan kaki dari halte bus menuju gedung apartemennya-itu yang sedikit horor.

Meski bukan pertama kalinya tapi rasa was-was itu selalu ada, bukan hanya soal waktu saja tapi juga tindak kriminal yang menjadikannya agak khawatir di jam malam.

Dia berjalan setenang mungkin.

Setenang. Mungkin.

"Kenapa kau pulang begitu larut?"

Dia menegang sesaat.

Kedua bola matanya mencair menatap sorot mata laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Aku baru saja ingin memukulmu," Dia meneruskan jalan dengan gerak lambat, menikmati berjalan dengan pria di sampingnya. "kau berpakian hitam-hitam seperti pencuri."

"Apa wajahku mirip seperti pencuri Haruno- _san_?" laki-laki itu membuka maskernya.

"Hei~ berhenti menyombongkan ketampananmu padaku Sasuke," dia mencibir dengan candaan. "kau tahu mataku tidak membesar dua kali lipat saat melihatnya."

Sasuke tertawa geli. "Benar 'kah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, menempelkan tubuh mereka berdua-dan membuka maskernya, laki-laki itu tertawa pelan saat mengamati wajahnya. "Sekarang... aku melihat matamu membesar dua kali lipat Sakura, apa kau masih yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa dengan mataku?!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, dia bahkan merasakan napas laki-laki itu di pipinya. "Hn. Aku tidak suka melihatmu kalah dariku," bisik Sasuke. "tapi bagaimana ini aku mendapatkanmu dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan kau sudah sampai!" Sasuke melepaskannya begitu saja-laki-laki sialan itu dengan sengaja menggodanya. "Masuklah."

"Sialan." Umpatnya kesal.

Dia sudah berharap-apa salahnya berharap pada aktor tampan seperti Sasuke? Jika iya dia akan menjadi perempuan paling beruntung-bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ini terakhir kau pulang malam, lain kali aku tidak ingin melihatmu berjalan sendirian di malam hari, aku tidak bisa setiap hari mengantarmu pulang-"

"Kenapa kau peduli?!"

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Dia menatap Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. "Cih-kau lebih terlihat seperti penguntit."

"Hn. Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu," Sasuke tersenyum lebar padanya. "aku akan pergi setelah melihatmu masuk."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Dia dan Sasuke memutuskan meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan kembali ke Tokyo, mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, ia memandang ragu ke arah Sasuke, laki-laki itu masih saja memandangnya dengan tersenyum, dia tahu sekarang pipinya sudah semerah tomat-dan itu membuatnya kesal, ini begitu memalukan.

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menyetir sampai Tokyo."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gagap? Ada yang salah?" Sasuke mendekat selangkah dengannya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Benar 'kah?" Sasuke mengusap kepalanya lembut. "harusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau terlihat kedinginan karena basah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tersenyum.

Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkannya, jika seperti ini perempuan mana yang akan menolak Sasuke? Jika iya, perempuan itu sudah menyia-nyiakan berkat Tuhan.

Apa dengan berpikir seperti itu artinya dia mulai menyimpan rasa pada idola sekolahnya dulu? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus saja terngiang dalam kepalanya mulai dua minggu yang lalu.

"Apa kau tahu... sekarang kau terlihat sangat manis." Ucap Sakura kalem.

Dia juga mulai tidak suka melihat Sasuke beradegan romantis dengan lawan mainnya.

"Be-benarkah?"

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba gagap? Ada yang salah?"

"Hei! Kau menggodaku?"

Dia tertawa.

Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan dia menyukai Sasuke.

"Lihat rambutmu juga basah," dia berjinjit untuk menyentuh rambut Sasuke. Dia... "kau bisa kena flu karena ini." menyukai laki-laki didepannya sekarang.

"Tidak masalah."

Beberapa hari belakangan hari-harinya bisa dikatakan sangat buruk, begitu banyak komentar di internet yang menghujatnya, bahkan mengiriminya paket berisi hal-hal aneh dan mengerikan, dia hanya menahan semuanya-berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dia tahu hal seperti ini bisa terjadi saat menerima tawaran kerja sama waktu itu, orang-orang hanya percaya pada apa yang ingin mereka percayai bukan fakta.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. "Sakura..."

Jika saja... jika mereka semua tahu Sasuke berada di sampingnya, menghiburnya, menguatkannya, melindunginya... apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Ia yakin hal lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya pasti terjadi.

"Hm?"

"Kau... berkencanlah denganku," laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. "aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu bahkan dari kita SMA, aku hanya tidak berani menyapamu-aku takut kau menolakku karena aku Sasuke Uchiha, aku takut kau terluka karena aku..."

Dan kini...

Laki-laki itu memintanya untuk bersama, tapi kini dia juga takut, berkencan dengan seorang aktor bukan hal mudah apalagi aktor seperti Sasuke yang digilai wanita seluruh negeri.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Dan sekarang kau sudah berani?"

"Kau membuatku berani,"

Ia menatap Sasuke dalam diam. "berbicara denganmu membuatku semakin tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain memilikimu lagi, karena itu aku akan berusaha mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk melindungimu."

"Bahkan karirmu?"

Dia memandang Sasuke yang terdiam. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta sepihak selama bertahun-tahun? Melihat orang yang kau sukai berkencan buta dengan seorang laki-laki, kemudian melihatnya bermesraan dengan kekasihnya?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut, dia bisa saja membunuh perasaannya pada Sasuke tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jika dia menolak bisakah Sasuke menemukan penggantinya...

"Jika kau tidak suka melihatku menjadi aktor itu tidak masalah-sangat tidak masalah."

Dia menghembuskan napas. Untuknya Sasuke bahkan rela melepaskan karirnya, memiliki laki-laki sepertinya kenapa dia masih ragu dan menjadi perempuan bodoh yang akan menyia-nyiakan berkat Tuhan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memelukmu di sini," dia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "sangat di sayangkan."

"Eh?"

"Ayo berkencan, aku tidak masalah jika kau seorang aktor-aku percaya kau bisa melindungiku, aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan menyukaimu," dia tersenyum lebar ke arah kekasih barunya. "sayang... aku tidak bisa memelukmu."

Sasuke menariknya.

Memeluknya erat.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memelukmu Sakura."

Di dalam hatinya dia bersyukur, Tuhan menghadirkan seorang seperti Sasuke di hidupnya, dia bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Ia duduk tenang di depan Shion, perempuan itu masih diam dengan pensil yang sibuk mencorat-coret kertas, "Aku melihatmu di TV," Shion menatapnya. "kau terlihat jelek di sana."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tentang apa?"

Shion menaruh kertas dan pensilnya. "Pekerjaanmu, kau tahu karena film itu sukses kau mendapatkan lebih banyak tawaran," Shion menghembuskan napas kasar. "aku turut sedih dengan rumor itu."

"Itu adalah konsekuensinya." Dia tersenyum pada Shion.

"Kau sudah melewatinya dengan baik." Perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan semua tawaran dengan positif," dia berdiri, tangannya ia arahkan pada Shion. "berikan semuanya padaku, aku akan menghubungimu."

Shion memberikan setumpuk berkas padanya. "Aku akan menunggunya."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Segelas jus jeruk memang cocok saat musim panas seperti ini, tapi anehnya kenapa tidak ada satu pun inspirasi yang masuk ke dalam otaknya, dari kemarin dia hanya berdiam diri berjam-jam di dalam kafe tanpa menulis apa pun, jika terus seperti ini Shion pasti benar-benar membunuhnya.

"Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?"

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, menaruh gelasnya dengan cepat di atas meja, "Te-tentu saja, silahkan." dia tersenyum canggung.

Dia memilih menghiraukan wanita di depannya, menatap dengan serius layar laptopnya, tapi tangannya hanya diam di atas _keyboard_ -otaknya benar-benar kosong.

"Apa makanan paling enak di sini?"

Dia melihat wanita di depannya dalam diam, menerka-nerka jika wanita itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Iya?"

"Kau terlihat sering ke sini," wanita itu tersenyum padanya-terlihat begitu cantik. "bisa kau rekomendasikan menu untukku?"

"Ah iya, memang benar saya sering ke sini tapi maaf saya tidak pernah memesan menu lain selain minuman."

"Benar 'kah?"

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut. "apa yang kau lakukan hanya dengan memesan minum?"

"Saya seorang penulis buku, saya datang ke sini untuk mencari suasana." Dia tersenyum ke arah wanita itu.

"Aku menyukai senyummu."

"I-iya?"

Dia tersenyum kaget, sebuah rasa kaget terselip dalam perasaan kagumnya terhadap wanita di depannya. "terima kasih, tapi anda juga begitu cantik-saya hampir tidak bisa menebak umur anda." Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sering mendengarnya-terutama dari kedua anak laki-lakiku," wanita itu tertawa. "jika aku cantik."

"Mereka pasti sangat menyayangi anda."

Wanita itu berdiri. "Aku juga suka berbicara denganmu, lain waktu ayo berbicara seperti ini lagi-sampai bertemu lagi," wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Sakura- _chan_."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Dia menatap air hujan dengan jenuh, tadi pagi matahari masih bersinar dengan panas-lalu kenapa sekarang justru turun hujan? Sangat menyebalkan, dia bahkan tidak membawa payung dan lagi isi tasnya penuh hasil kerjanya dua minggu ini.

Halte semakin penuh dengan orang yang berteduh, terasa sesak.

Dia tidak bisa terus berada di sini.

Dia melirik gedung apartemennya, terlihat tidak begitu jauh, jika dia berlari dari halte ke sana dirinya pasti tidak akan terlalu basah.

"Ayo Sakura... kau hanya harus berlari yang cepat."

Dia menatap air hujan yang jatuh ke aspal, menyiapkan diri untuk berlari.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Tap. Blub.

Dengan kaget ia menatap ke atas, sebuah payung hitam melindunginya dari air hujan, matanya berkedip beberapa kali melihat orang yang menolongnya, wajahnya berseri bahagia ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Hn."

Dia menatap kagum laki-laki di sampingnya. "Benar 'kah?"

"Kau hanya selalu tidak menyadarinya."

Dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki itu. "Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya," dia menatap laki-laki di sampingnya. "kenapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu? kau harusnya memberitahuku Sasuke, apa kau sedang libur?"

"Lain kali aku akan memberitahumu," Sasuke tertawa. "hn, hari ini aku mengambil libur."

"Dan ini,"

Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya, "jika saja aku tahu kau libur setidaknya kita bisa berkencan-meskipun itu hanya jalan-jalan." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan membertahumu."

"Janji?"

Dia mengulurkan kelingkingnya, dengan tertawa Sasuke membalas kelingking Sakura. "Janji,"

Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya. "Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu, aku sedang memakai masker jadi tidak bisa menciummu."

Sakura tersenyum sombong, menaruh tangannya di dada Sasuke, berjinjit kemudian menarik masker Sasuke ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menciummu." Cup.

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya, seharian dia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya, memang selalu ada saat-saat seperti ini, dia memahami itu karena kekasihnya adalah aktor papan atas dengan segudang kesibukannya.

Tung.

Sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Maaf aku tidak mengabarimu seharian, apa kau sudah tidur?"_

Dia tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sasuke, dia yakin kekasihnya itu sedang menggerutu pada _manager_ nya karena tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menghubunginya.

" _Belum. Kau pasti lelah, cepat pulang lalu tidur dan jangan marah pada Deidara-san."_

" _Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan marah pada Deidara? Syuting hari ini begitu panjang, aku akan segera pulang, hari ini sudah mulai dingin jangan lupa nyalakan pemanas."_

" _Aku akan menyalakannya, hati-hati di jalan."_

" _Mimpi indah Sakura."_

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

Dia berjalan pelan ke arah halte, seluruh wajahnya tertutup syal tebal, udara pada jam dini hari sangat rendah di musim dingin, tapi tidak cukup membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan penghangat di apartemen.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang laki-laki tengah duduk diam di halte.

Mencari waktu di siang hari untuk bertemu sangat susah, jadwal yang padat dan sedikitnya waktu istirahat kekasihnya membuatnya terpaksa mengalah, sebagai gantinya mereka selalu bertemu di jam-jam seperti ini, hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"O-oh!"

Tap.

Ia menghela napas lega ketika tangannya berhasil menangkap kepala kekasihnya. "Dia terlihat sangat lelah." Gumamnya pelan.

Kini dia duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, membiarkannya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, sepenuhnya dia ingin memahami tentang kekasihnya dan mencoba untuk terus memikirkan semuanya secara positif.

Matanya terpaku saat melihat salju turun.

"Sasuke... saljunya turun," dia tersenyum senang. "ini adalah salju pertama kita." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Apa kau senang?"

Dia menatap kaget ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tetap tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Aku menyukainya, apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Saat-saat seperti ini sebisa mungkin dia mengajak Sasuke berbicara santai, sebuah obrolan sederhana tentang mereka berdua, meskipun hanya saling bertanya perasaan masing-masing, bukankah itu juga penting?

"Aku menyukainya karena melihatnya bersamamu."

.

.

.

Overwhelming Love

.

.

.

" _Uchiha-san anda terlihat tampan seperti biasanya."_

" _Terima kasih,"_

" _Sudah sangat lama sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, aku juga sudah melihat filmnya di bioskop-wah... memang bakat akting anda tidak diragukan, pendapatan filmnya sangat tinggi bukan?"_

" _Apakah terlihat seperti itu? Kalau iya aku sangat bersyukur, dalam pembuatannya semua yang berada di sana sangat membantuku untuk mendalami perannya."_

" _Anda terlihat serasi dengan Uzumaki-san."_

Ia mengunyah camilannya dengan pelan, dari pada melihat layar monitornya dia lebih tertarik memandangi jalanan, salah satu tangannya juga sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut, dan tangan lainnya terdiam diatas _keyboard_.

Volume TV lumayan tinggi-hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Niatnya ingin menyelesaikan tulisan minggu ini apa daya perutnya lapar.

"Kenapa aku membuat karakter yang begitu sulit seperti ini?" gumamnya kesal. Dengan bosan ia menatap TV. "Apa yang sedang mereka bahas-aku tidak menyimaknya."

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Huruf-huruf itu membuatku gila."

Karena hidup sendirian dia terbiasa berbicara sendiri, "Sasuke terlihat tampan hari ini," dia menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan. "dia juga terlihat begitu tenang tapi kenapa saat bersamaku dia begitu menyebalkan?"

Sakura menghela napas pasrah, dan berbalik menghadap komputernya lagi.

" _Aku juga sempat membaca rumor di internet-apakah itu benar?"_

" _Rumor tentangku?"_

" _Iya."_

Sakura menghentikan jarinya yang sedang mengetik.

 _Suara tawa pelan terdengar. "Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, alasan aku sering tersenyum belakangan ini karena memang aku sedang berkencan-jadi itu bukan hanya sebuah rumor."_

" _Wah! Bukankah ini berita besar? Sasuke Uchiha berkencan!"_

Sakura menatap horor ke arah TV, kedua matanya melotot melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum cerah dalam siaran live, kedua tangannya mengepal erat diatas _keyboard_.

"Sasuke gila!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

 _End._

 **A/N :**

Sepertinya ane udah nepatin janji bahkan lebih cepet dari perjanjian di awal ye, seperti yang udah dibahas di cerita sebelumnya... kalo cerita ini adalah versi sakuranya sekaligus pelengkap cerita, jadi yang udah baca _**Superstar**_ pasti bakalan ngeh, kenapa cerita ini nggak dijudulin _**Superstar Pt. 2**_ aje? Kenapa harus judul laen? Ane bakalan jawab, yang pernah ane baca sejauh ini biasanya versi Sakura dan Sasuke punya scene yang sama cuman di ganti sudut pandang aja, dan... itu ngebosenin menurut ane, yaudah jelas ceritanya kayak gitu males juga harus baca versi laennya kalo yang ini aja udah ketahuan endingnya gimana.

Dan dari sanalah ide bikin cerita model ginian muncul, 2 cerita dengan satu ide, berbeda sudut pandang, berbeda judul, berbeda scene tapi ketika dibaca bisa jadi satu cerita yang utuh. Ane nggak tahu apa ada yang bikin yang model gini duluan atau nggak, karena emang udah nggak pernah baca lagi awkwkwk. Dan ketika ada reader yang belum baca _**Superstar**_ tapi baca ini duluan, mereka nggak perlu susah harus baca _**Superstar**_ duluan, karena ane udah berusaha ngebuat 2 cerita ini kayak cerita baru dan seolah-olah nggak punya terusan atau Pt. 2

Akhir kata sampai ketemu di projek selanjutnya yang entah kapan awkwkwk.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **sqchn :** sebulan itu bentar banget say, Terima kasih udah review ya.

 **Amore ai :** mungkin si saske kebanyakan makan tomat, Terima kasih udah review ya.

 **AZU AA** **:** Terima kasih udah review ya dan love lovenya juga.

 **stevyje :** Terima kasih udah review ya he he.

 **Shinaciku :** Terima kasih udah review ya ha ha.

 **savanass :** Terima kasih udah review ya.

 **Annis874 :** Hai juga annis, mau hampir setahun sih gak nulis kalo dikata ya lama juga si ya awkwkw tapi we yang ngejalaninnya kok bentar bener, Terima kasih udah review ya.

 **Amu B :** Terima kasih juga udah review ya.

 **HYSTXX :** apakah ini obat yang manjur? Awkwkw, Terima kasih udah review ya.

 **Thank's to beloved reader for Fav :**

Amore ai, Annis874, DiegoSantos, HYSTXX, Saky2501, Shinaciku, UniQue-sakura. Aishwaraau, devanichi, savanass, stevyje.

 **Thank's to beloved reader for Follow :**

DiegoSantos, Saky2501, Shinaciku, Siti973, devanichi, savanass, sqchn, stevyje.


End file.
